wariofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Starfox u
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:98.215.182.49 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 01:04, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Adminship As of now, my answer will have to be no. Adminship is given by necessity, not as an award for editing. If you can prove dedication to the wiki and prove you are capable of handling admin rights, I will promote you. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 13:44, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I don't edit here anymore, sorry, I used to be quite fond of this wiki, but when I realised it was dead and that I was here alone, I lost interest. I apologize for this. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 12:19, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I don't run this wiki anymore. That aspect wouldn't concern me. Apologies. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 10:34, June 21, 2014 (UTC) You seem to be the only user at the moment giving this wiki any attention. Congratulations, you are now an admin. Good luck and do well. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 16:42, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for any users who may have encountered promblems on this wiki to day using there talk pages. When i was adding certain features to this wiki i mesed up and got rid of talk pages. I soon fixed it but aging i am sorry for any user that saw it and did not like it.Starfox u (talk) 21:46, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: Achievement system I'm not really that fond of the Achievement system since in my experience it tends to cause competition... Although, from the looks of it, I don't think that'll be a problem here. So I don't really have any ideas on how to improve that other than to make it more Wario-centered. LinkTheLefty (talk) 03:25, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm not very familiar with the achievement system. Apologies. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 11:06, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Protect page Could you protect the http://wario.wikia.com/wiki/Mario%7CMario page? It's way too valuable to be vandalized. : Thanks! 19:33, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Anon users , or from Alabama, USA, are adding false information on (1), (2), (3), or (4). Some of us have reverted them back. Please block their IPs or protect these pages from anon vandals. Thanks. ''--End Transmission--'' (talk) 08:49, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Wario World Enemies Hey I know that back in the day, I added the "Wario World Enemies" category. Would it be wise to remove that category from all pages so that only the "Enemies" category is present? ( ) 23:59, June 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright I will remove them. Also, I noticed the Wario World items and locations don't yet have pages so I'll try and make them. By the way, you seem very nice. Maybe you can help me out on Wii Wiki, because I really need some help there. Thanks! ( ) 00:07, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Wii Wiki Well, some pages there are stubs, which you can possibly add info about. Plus, I'm trying to make achievements and I want to add pictures and names to them. Plus, the wikis admins are dormant (gone), so I'm in need of another active admin. ( ) 00:12, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I'm currently thinking about it. The achievements have to be about various topics, since the Wii world is a huge world. I'm going to take a look at them soon and then let you know what pictures and names would be good. Also, there are a couple pages that have "jokes" or interjection sentences in them. I used to (and still do) write pages that had a mixture of jokes and information in them. If you happen to see any, don't remove them. ( ) 00:45, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re: achievements Show me the achievements list and I'll think of some names for them. Also, why are the enemies being considered as characters? Also, some enemies' pages shouldn't be marked as stubs since there isn't much more info you can add to them anyway. ( ) 19:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hmmm, I'm thinking about naming the secret achievement "Pot of Gold" and naming the 1000th edit achievement "1000th Jewel". Just letting you know. ( ) 20:08, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re: Promation Sure! I'd love to be an admin here. I also wanted to ask you the same question actually. Wii Wiki really needs an active admin. ( ) 04:08, June 26, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 It's still far too early for that. Sorry. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 12:18, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for replying so late. I was quite busy. Patrolling and/or managing several wikis and dealing with life is a lot lol. Anyway, it doesn't matter about me being an admin here. I'll still be here to help. You and Murphyshane can't do it all by yourselves. ( ) 17:29, June 28, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re:Wariowiki I never said I wasn't going to edit, I'm currently using my laptop and accessing a local connection from where I'm currently staying during my vacation in order to be here today. Please be patient... Once I'm back home to my PC I can begin editing in full. But for now I just came to check on my wikis before going back to enjoying vacation time with my friends and family. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 17:43, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Re: Editing Hey Starfox u. I'm currently unavailable on almost all wikis because I'm on vacation in NYC and I'm going out very often to hang out, look around, or see family. There's proof on the GTA Wiki cause I haven't edited there in a day (first time ever letting that happen) and only recently started editing again. I won't leave the wiki though, cause this wiki needs serious improvement so I'll see what I can do. ( ) 15:16, July 5, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re: Promation Done and done. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 08:30, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Editing Hey Starfox u. I'm back from NYC so you should see me editing here again. ( ) 02:11, July 8, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I did have fun thanks! I'm going to edit some pages here now. ( ) 13:59, July 8, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Rename Hey Starfox u. Can you rename the Young cricket page back to Young Cricket and Master mantis to Master Mantis? Thanks! ( ) 15:25, July 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Class Category Thanks man. Anyway, I think you shouldn't just add class categories to pages without at least trying to fix and clean them. I fixed some Class E Category pages, so I think they should be moved to Class A or Class B categories. ( ) 16:59, July 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh Okay. I can add the infoboxes to them, like I did with the Wario page. I'm trying to think of ideas to fix up the Mario character pages such as Bowser, Waluigi, Luigi, Princess Daisy, etc. I don't want to add in too much info, but they still need at least a good bit of information. ( ) 17:49, July 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re: Background The new background is gorgeous! I love it! I need to get a Wii background for Wii Wiki but I don't know how to get it done. Is it okay if you can give me a step by step tutorial to change it? ( ) 17:21, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay I'll try and see what I can do with Wii Wiki's background and favicon. Thanks! By the way, you should add a favicon for this Wiki. ( ) 17:31, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 A favicon is the picture that appears on your tab whenever you are on the wiki. You see that blue square-like object on your tab? That's a favicon. ( ) 17:45, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay cool but how does Wii Wiki look by the way? I tried to work with the background but I guess it's a little too big. ( ) 17:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay is there a way I can keep the image and just change its size on the theme designer or must I look for a smaller image? ( ) 18:09, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Re: nameing achievemantes Unfortunately I'm not very familiar with the Wario series, so I won't be much help with coming up with achievement names. Adminship Can I be admin here. I found something fanon oh. Do you want fanon stuff on this wiki? I can delete it, if you want me too. Dreb607 20:02, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Bureaucracy Before I decide to give you bureaucrat rights, I'd like to see how you'd use them and how suited you are for the tasks. In other words, I need to be convinced that you can use them properly. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 20:46, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Sounds promising and it's true we don't have any active bureaucrats here. Congratulations, you've been promoted. Also, I hate to say it, but I don't really have much enthusiasm for how a wiki looks, but this is pretty decent. --'' 'Murphyshane - 熱! Don't click here ' '' 12:19, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Administration Hey Starfox u. 1hs444 here, and I was wondering if I could be given administration status, so I could help with the themes/vandalism here. Just get back with me when you can. :D : One HS. RE: Administration Aight. I was just wondering about the font in your top right corner. Going to Special:ThemeDesigner and changing the text to "Orbitron" would make the theme a lot less default. : 1hs. You know the "Wario quotes" more then anyone, so I think I'll only help with spellchecking them. For the rest of the wiki, I can help spruce up the theme... and I could even help you make a WarioWiki twitter account! However, on second thought, you'd need to use your E-Mail account if you wanted to do that. : In any case, thanks for the Administration, and I'll start editing right away! One HS. Editing Sorry I'm back. What do you need help with for the templates? ( ) 00:59, September 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Exactly what species are you trying to make infoboxes for? Not all characters must have an infobox, as you can see back on Wii Wiki how I had most enemy pages written. ( ) 11:31, September 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Help Hey Starfox u. Do you still need help with that user or is it all good now? ( ) 00:40, October 12, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Wario Land Enemies Hey Starfox u. I noticed you said the Wario Land enemies need their own pages. Is there a list of the enemies so I can get started on them? ( ) 21:46, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea I'll try to make them. ( ) 23:18, October 24, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 My bad. I'm back. I'll get to work right away. ( ) 01:03, November 21, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Happy New Year!! Hey Starfox u! Just wanted to wish you a happy new year! ( ) 03:27, January 5, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: Sure why not? Also, a page for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS is needed, because Wario, Kat and Ana, Wario-Man, 9 and 5 Volt and the Gamer are featured in it. ( ) 01:40, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay great! ( ) 02:27, February 9, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Request for adminship Much of the other admins aren't very active here. And as a result, this wiki is HUGELY prone to vandalism. I'm rather active on Wikia, so would it be okay if I could be temporarily promoted? Luiginator4000 (talk) 19:31, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Hi, What's Up? Cstoczyn (talk) 23:39, October 10, 2017 (UTC)